Love You Like Music
by TheOtakuNeko
Summary: After discovering World Academy's lack of a musical club, Roderich is determined to create one. Due to a stupid situation and rules, the Austrian has no other choice and asks Gilbert to join his new club, resulting to an unfavourable increase of time spent together. Would this spark animosity or would something more beautiful bloom? PruAus. Yaoi/bxb. Set in Gakuen Hetalia Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been previously published on Quotev, under the same username (but stylised differently). **

**Warnings: Unbeta'd**

* * *

If you look closely at World Academy's Music Club, you'll notice it has only two members, Roderich - the star pianist and classical music lover - and Gilbert - ze awesome guitarist of the Bad Touch Trio. And if you were familiar with those two, you'll know they are as different as chalk and cheese and seemly don't get along. If so, what happens during club hours? Do they simply argue throughout or co-operate on a strictly business basis (was that even possible for the Prussian?)? Indeed, what a mystery, and on that we need to solve with a little time-travelling to the forming of WA's first, and so far, only Music Club.

* * *

It was the beginning of Roderich's freshman year and he was beginning to get used to the quirks and perks of World Academy. Like everyone in this queer Academy was a representative of a country, he represented his country, Austria. And being the proud representative he was, he would always play classical Austrian music from his favourite Austrian (or so he claims, Ludwig, the German representative, would argue they were, in fact, German) composers. He also was fussy about particular details, such as how many coffee beans were in his coffee and wearing a corset at all time, except when he was asleep. All in all, he was a proper Austrian aristocrat with as much pride for his country as possible.

And as a proper Austrian, the fact the Academy didn't have a music club of (apart from the Choral Club, led by the lovely Miss Ukraine, Katyusha. However, that didn't count, singing is not playing a musical any sort instrument, in Roderich's mind) came down as an appalling shock to him. Even worse was how other bizarre clubs in the Academy existed, such as the Magic Club and the Elephant Appreciation Club. In fact, the lack of _normal_ clubs in the Academy was indeed concerning. In the order to restore some normality to the academy and for the love of music, he decided to form WA's first Music Club, and because of his talents as a skilled musician and able composer, as well as being the founder, he declared himself as club president.

Roderich went through all the formalities, such as filling in forms and finding a clubroom with his teachers, the next job was finding members.

Being the classy man he was, Roderich decided to post invitations to _all_ he wished to attend his club, including his roommate Honda Kiku, a serious Japanese man. However, out of the few people he deemed wor—err, invited, only two responded and with a 'no' were Ludwig and Kiku, who both intended to start a newspaper club along with Feliciano, an air-headed Italian. Their declines didn't bother Roderich much, he was pleased that they replied at the least, unlike the rest who didn't, and he politely wished them luck with their newspaper. Ludwig even proposed to advertise the Music Club in the paper, but the Austrian responded with, "Maybe later."

Still, he was now in a pinch. With only one member in his club, the club could likely be terminated. Much like Feli's clubs would have been if the Headteacher wasn't his grandfather. Roderich didn't want that, in fact he dreaded it, and much to his chagrin, he went to directly ask people this time, hoping it might be harder to decline him this time. He asked the representative of Switzerland, Vash and Miss Hungary, Elizabeta, even people like Lovino (representative of South Italy) and the easy-going Spanish man, Antonio. Again, people refused to join. In the end, there was only one person he could ask, Gilbert, the self-proclaimed 'awesome' representative of the Kingdom of Prussia.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is my first fanfic published here, so hi, . I guess I don't know what to say. Um, favourite, follows and reviews would be gratefully appreciated. Oh, and my writing _does_ improve from this chapter (well, I sincerely hope it does), as well as the chapters being (on average) longer. This was written ages ago, and I've never found the motivation to rewrite it (sorry ^^;). Prussia's in the next chapter, if that makes you all happier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Unbeta'd**

* * *

Now, Roderich knew Gilbert Beilschmidt since they were children. They were neighbours and as much as Roderich hated to admit it, distant relatives, too. Like all the other countries, they attended the same elementary and middle school, too, however the albino teen was (luckily) a grade above him, even though he was definitely more immature. He seemed to lack a sense of responsibility and was always getting into trouble even with his favourite teacher and carer, a middle-aged man called Frederick (Gilbert affectionately called him 'Old Fritz'). As far as his musical abilities went he was the lead guitarist of the Bad Touch Trio, a band he formed with Antonio and Francis, and he could play the electric guitar pretty well. But, from what the Austrian knew, that was the only instrument he played (Gilbert wasn't much of a singer, either). Roderich reasoned that he possibly lacked discipline to learn an orchestral one. He was your typical bad boy, after all.

Naturally, the Austrian noble was hesitant to invite the Prussian to his club, despite his desperation. In the end, he reasoned that Gilbert, being Gilbert, would decline like everyone else. Besides, the one music-based activity he engaged in was playing with his band. Anyway, so it wouldn't hurt to ask him and he felt like it would be like giving up too easily if he didn't.

Roderich decided to talk to him before registration. Hesitantly, he entered the vaguely familiar 2nd Year classroom and quickly scanned the room for Gilbert's noticeable white hair and red eyes. He wasn't to be seen, but Roderich checked a second time just to be sure. Nope, he's definitely not here. The brunette Austrian debated whether to this as an opportunity to give up, but he decided to check the rooftops. Maybe Gilbert was bunking off again like the irresponsible brat he was.

Just as he was about to take his leave, "Hey Specs!" the irritating voice of the Prussian called from behind him. Roderich turned around to face the teen that he was looking for.

"Gilbert!" exclaimed the bespectacled Austrian in surprise, almost shock. He didn't expect to see the Prussian, in fact half of him wished he gave up long before he had to.

'That's the awesome me's name!" he said with his signature cocky grin. "So? What's up? You don't come here often, or maybe you're just missing the awesome me!"

The Austrian shifted uncomfortably, goddamn his world-sized ego, goddamn it for making him feel flustered like a teenage girl. "I-I… The thing is…" _Oh, where's your voice, Roderich? Stop stammering, it's bad manners and that bastard probably going to tease you again!_

But Gilbert didn't tease him, well not in the way the Austrian was expecting. The Prussian suddenly leaned in close, his short hair gently grazing Roderich's cheek, the hot breath against the aristocrat's swan-like neck. He was close enough to hear Roderich's heart flutter like a caged butterfly in the hands of its captor. Oh, his Roddy was so easily flustered and he loved it to no end. He knew what the Austrian was about to say, something he'd been wanting to here for so long, so he decided to help his little piano-playing birdie out.

"How about you tell me outside?" Gilbert oh-so smoothly whispered into Roderich's ear, making the Austrian gasp, cheeks flushing bright red. Roderich couldn't take it any longer, this was _too_ embarrassing, damn the Prussian for mocking him so much. But he had to, for the sake of his club. Hanging his head low for the first time since he was eleven or twelve (he didn't want the albino to see any more of the shameful redness across his cheeks), he nodded, slowly.

Gilbert tried grabbed the brunet teen's slender wrist, but Austrian snatched his hand back, defensively wrapping the other hand around it. Sheesh, he sure can be jumpy, but Gil didn't complain, it was kind of cute. "Ah, sorry Roddy! But keep your head up and follow me closely, I don't want you losing the awesome me!"

"A-and why would I do that?!" Roderich retorted back. Honestly, what kind of a _Dummkopt_ did Gilbert take him for?

"Don't you remember the time you got lost in the supermarket? You were crying like a sissy-boy until I found you! Kesesese!~" Gilbert replied with the silly little anecdote and his signature laugh as his cute little Austrian crossed his arms angrily and huffed.

Damn that Prussian, he was only ten when that happened! Roderich _obviously_ didn't know better and even if his navigation skills weren't the best, it was not an excuse to tease him about it! "I can't believe you still remember that!" and quieter, under his breath, he mumbled, "Lead the way."

And that was exactly what Gil did. Outside the schooling building, past the playing fields, near the dorms to the pets' shelter. They walked inside, the musty smell of hay and Kumajirou's fish filled the air, but Gil ignored that. Instead, he walked over to a birdcage and opened the little door. The fluffy, yellow chick, Gilbird, hopped onto the palm of his hand.

"…You…made me…walk all this way…just to retrieve your…bird…?" the Austrian asked, huffing and puffing because he was ridiculously out-of-breath so quickly.

Gil just grinned, "Aww, but this poor little guy was all alone, locked away in that evil cage." He nuzzled his cheek against the bird's small feathers, "Anyway, you should exercise more Roddy, and then you wouldn't have to wear that girly corset! Kesese!~" Not that Gil minded Roderich wearing a corset, in fact he found it a massive turn on, just the thought of the thing unravelling in his hands…

"..Gilbert!" he heard his birdie calling his name, Gil snapped his head up. "Honestly, don't doze off like that!"

"Ah, sorry, Roddy! What do you want to tell me?" _Finally,_ thought Roderich. That Prussian honestly frustrated him, he was going to make them both late! Not that he'd ever care…

Again, the Austrian shifted awkwardly. "L-let's get out of here… It stinks and I don't want to the smell on my clothes…" He walked out into the fresh air, motioning Gilbert to follow him, secretly hoping the fresh air might drive away his strange bashfulness and a creeping blush. The albino teen nodded and followed him outside, Gilbird perched up on his shoulder.

"...G-Gilbert, I was wondering... If you... Well, the thing is..." Not this again! He glanced at the Prussian, expecting his violet eyes to meet teasing red ones. Instead, Gilbert's eyes were sympathetic and… soothingly gentle…

The Prussian gently grabbed Roderich's shoulders, so that their faces were less than five inches apart, and said, "It's okay, take a deep breath and tell me slowly."

Like that was an easy task with older teen invading his personal bubble, but he didn't bother complaining now. Instead, the Austrian took deep breaths and regained his composure before he addressed Gilbert again, "I started a music club, and can you join, please?"

* * *

**I'm sorry this took forever to update! It honestly just slipped my mind on countless occasions and I'm sorry for making you all wait so long!**

**But, like promised, Prussia did appear (*throws confetti*) and the chapter is about a good 400 words longer than the last. I'm not too sure in the improvement in my writing, I think it just got more detailed.**

**Thank you to violonforte for your very helpful review and follow, as well as ohnananawhatsmynme, Terrible Feels and HeroinOfDarkness for their follows. And more reviews, follows and favourites will be appreciated.  
**


End file.
